Segundas Oportunidades: konoha University
by Nubs97
Summary: ¿Que tan lejos puedes llegar por la persona que amas? ¿Podrías sacrificar tu felicidad por esa persona? Ahora sabrás a lo que te puedes enfrentar cuando no solo te enfrentas a iniciar una relación con la persona indicada ya que la vida pone obstáculos a la vuelta de la esquina, desde la mas mínima competencia asta una lucha contra la muerte, Naruto lo descubrirá en esta historia.


**Second Chances: Universidad Konoha **

What's up my friends! Bueno ya tiene tiempo que no escribo asi que espero aun conservar ese toque para hacer fanfics, espero y disfruten la historia, creo que tal vez tenga un poco de cliche pero poco a poco sacare algo un poco diferente, es UA por si alguien no lo nota 7_7 y espero conservar la esencia de los personajes

_"Este tipo de letra es pensamiento "_

-Dialogos de los personajes-

Y pues esto ya sera mis comentarios

() estos cambio de lugar o tiempo

Bueno empezamos...

**Capitulo 1:"El inicio de todo"**

_"Todo paso tan rqpido que aun no entiendo porqué tenia que ser tan radical conmigo no creo que esa pequeña escapda sea para tanto, además ya tenia suficiente edad como para hacer lo que queria no? Aun cuando viviera en la casa de mis padres ya no soy una niña... Creo que puedo tomar mis propias decisiones."_

Era una mañana tipica en el aeropuerto de Japón, a pesar de estar acostumbrada al ajetreo de los aeropuertos aquel día parecia que se había desatado el mundial, el super bowl y los juegos olimpicos ahí mismo, cada persona que pasaba la chocaba y a pesar de que no era una chica bajita tampoco era un troll de 2 metros pero se defendia, por lo menos ya estaba de vuelta a su hogar, era raro pero en realidad no se sentia presisamente en su hogar pero decidio ignorarlo y seguir con su dia o eso intentaba ya que de repente sintio un golpe que la derribó:

-AUCH!- la verdad si que le habia dolido-¿Qué paso?- todavia seguia desorientada en el piso.

-A que tonto soy, perdón no quere ia hacerte daño solo que llevo un poco de prisa y soy un poco distraido jeje- incluso a él le había dolido y es que ese golè que se dio fue bastante fuerte.

-No te preocupes me pasa muy a menudo - y era verdad no era buena en algunos reflejos y era justo por eso que no todos los deportes se le daban y en especial el tennis que era a lo que se suponia que "quería " dedicarse aunque no podia hacer nada para evitarlo ya le habia fallado una vez a esa persona…

-Dejame ayudarte - y con delicadeza pero con la suficiente fuerza la ayudo a incorporarse,

-G-Gracias- detestaba tartamudear delante de un hombre en especial si estaban muy serca de ella, pero hay algunas cosas que no se superan del todo.

-no hay problema - la verdad le gustaba ayudar a las personas en especial si el era el caudante del accidente cometido pero era mejor cuando era una chica linda y con ese leve sonrojo la hacia parecer mas atractiva.

-¿y a donde te diriges?- genial no pudo ser mas directo -no es que sea de mi incumbencia pero bueno jeje- tenia que practicar como hablarle a las chicas en especial si eran muy bonitas.

-A mi casa o bueno la que solia ser mi casa- le seguia pareciendo extraño esa palabra

-Bueno espero volver a vernos, adios linda- y con la mejor sonrisa que le pudo dedicarse marcho sin mas y es que en verdad se le hacia tarde

-Adios, creo...- ¿linda? ¿Ella? Pues no era fea eso era obvio pero no se consideraba en lo particular alguien hermosa o linda mas bien alguiem bien parecida pero asta ahí claro que lo habia escuchado pero de su padre un par de ocasiones y de su... De la otra persona. Y con ese pensamiento se fue del aeropuerto mas exactamente a la parada de taxis y por fin descansar de su largo viaje que había tenido-Espera! Como te llamas?!- pero como habia aparecido se habia esfumado.

-ESTOY EN CASA!- pero no hubo respuesta en ninguna de las habitaciones parecia que la casa no habia sido habitada en mucho tiempo mas del que quisiera admitir.

-Humm crei haber avisado que volvia hoy- A pesar de que solo tenia su padrino y a su mayordomo los consideraba su familia aunque muy en el fondo a aún le dolia su perdida, daria todo lo que tenia plr vver a estar con ellos in cluso si solo fuera unos minutos

-Por lo menos hay comida- a pesar que hubiera crecido aun su mayordomo se acordaba de siempre dejarle comida en las alacena y unos cuantos ramen instantáneos

-Hans no se que seria de mi si no estuviera aqui- y con sus recuerdos se preparo su cena o a lo que el llamaba cena.

-Hola? Hay alguien?- despues de pagar al taxi un cantidad mayor a la que le habia dicho en aeropuertos pudo llegar a entrar en su "casa" si asi se lo pida decir a esa enorme mansión ahora entendía porque ese taxista le habia casi doblado el precio que le habia dicho en el aeropuerto. Pero ya no podia hacer nada y pues tal vez con ese dinero podria ayudar a un familia necesitada o que el taxista lo derrochara en alcohol o mujeres la verdad no queria pensar en eso.

-Señorita hyuga es bueno tenerla de regreso, permitame- dijo tomando el equipaje que la chica pensaba cargar ¿Es que no entendia que eso debia hacerlo el como empledo y por ser un caballero era una joven encantadora pero a veces le hacia falta algo de malicia como a alguna de las amigas que venían seguido a preguntar por ella.

-Bueno, gracias, vengo bastante cansada- y con tan solo entrar a la enorme casa se tiro, literalmente al sofá mas cercano que encontró

-Si le creo señorita, tantas horas de diferencia debe ser mu pesado para alguien en desarrollo com usted- mientras se dirigia a la cocina no se peecato que aquello que dijo dejo realmente pensativa a la chica -¿desea algo de beber señorita?- pero no queria o mas bien no estaba presente en ese momento mentalmente hablando.

_Ella estaba en desarrollo?! Creia que ya era mucho con su delantera bastante desarrollada y pues porfin sus caderas daban fruto después de los entrenamientos a los que se sometia, pues eso era lo que menos le faltaba, desarrollarse más... En todo caso crecer un poco mas pero eso era todo lo que le faltaba._

-creo que deberia de dejar de incomodar a la señorita con mis preguntas - se decia a si mismo cuando miraba que para su mala suerte la chica estaba frente a un espejo mirándose y posando de diferentes formas para notar mejor su cuerpo.

Era una hermosa mañana o por lo menos asi lo consideraba pues las mañanas frias y nubladas por alguna extraña cuestión le llenaban de energía... Si tal vez no era algo muy normal pero para el joven hyuga era mas de lo que podia pedir en las mañanas, además el patio era genial para practicar un poco.

-Despierta primita, tienes que ir a inscribirte a la escuela- decia mientras entraba a su cuarto sin mucha delicadeza y empezaba a abrir ventanas para que aquel lugar respirara.

-Neji! Son las 7 de la mañana nisiquiera han abierto la escuela, es verano!- le decia la joven mientras le lanzaba una almuada que nunca dio en el objetivo deseado ya que paso a un metro del joven.

-Enserio?! Pues mejor para ti, después de todo asi podras arreglarte y practicar un poco conmigo en el patio- si sabia que al estar en verano y más siendo un fin de semana la escuela habría minimo asta las 10 pero queria darle la bienvenida a su pequeña prima o ni tan pequeña ya que el tiempo y la vendita pubertad ya habían hecho de la suyas con su prima.

-Estas loco si crees que voy a practicar contigo a ésta hora y contigo!- mientras veía un rato el techo y escuchaba a su primo dar vueltas por la casa.

-Valla que has cambiado tu actitud reprimida durante el tiempo que estuviste en el extranjero primita- Eso le agradaba claro iba a extrañar a la timida chica pero en este mundo tan caótico era mejor que su prima se fuera formando como toda una hyuga.

-No tanto, y en parte fue tu culpa, no es forma de despertarme que acaso no podias tocar y decir buenos días?! - Decia con un pequeño sonrojo recordando su vieja actitud que tenia antes de salir de Japón una de las razones por la que su padre la reprendia constantemente.

-Dejame pensarlo, hummmm no- y sin mas el hyuga bajo a tomar su desayuno

Queria a su primo como a nadie pero ese sarcasmo y humos superiores a veces le cansaba.

-Joven Uzumaki despierte, tiene una llamada, y creo que no puede esperar- el mayordomo sostenia un telefono inalambrico mientras veia como en una noche ese cuarto parecia un campo de guerra.

-Gracias hans enseguida bajo- tallandose los ojos agarraba el telefono.

-_Donde estas torpe?!-_una voz algo profunda se escuchaba detras del teléfono

- Si buenos dias para ti también estoy bien si te lo preguntabas- mientas se dirigia al armario y veia que ponerse

-_Hump, apresurate quieres?!- _y sin mas colgo.

-Que humor tiene, en fin, que se le va hacer- y sin mas se metio en el baño

-Wow! ew vastante grande primo- la chica miraba la estructura de aquel lugar, apesar de que japon no era grande en cuestión de territorio era impresionante lo que lograba ocupar aquel lugar.

-Obviamente primita, es el segundo campus mas grande de Japon, solo superado por tsukuba, la universidad publica de Japón claro que pronto los destronaremos del numero uno en las universidades de Japón

-Humm creo que estan igualados no?! Me refiero que entre ambas escuelas se compiten algo, ya sea deportes, cultura, democracia o académico no?!-decia mientras atravesaba aquel enorme campus en busca de el lugar denominado "CASA" (Centro de Atención y Servicio a Alumnos)

-Viniste preparada no primita- el ojiblanco le decia mientras entraban a una oficina bastante amplia,

-Yo siempre estoy preparada - que creia su primo?! Que era una tonta para no informarse de la que seria su nueva escuela

-Como sea, deja arreglo el papeleo de tu inscripción, si quieres puedes ver el campus ya que esto va a tardar un poco, procura no perderte.

-Jajajaja, tonto- le decia miemtras desaparecía del lugar.

-Y yo que pensaba venir con el board- mientras bajaba de un taxi y se dirigia dentro del plantel.

Si le encantaba sentir la velocidad en las pendientes y ver los autos pasar, saber que nada se comparaba suborse a una moto o a un board y sentir esa libertad pero ahora no era el momento de pensar en eso, tenia muchas cosas aun que hacer.

-Rayos a veces detesto que el campus sea tan grande -se lamentaba mientras corria con todas su fuerzas.

A pesar de que fuera fin de semana había bastantes alumnos, claro se acercaban las copetencias y todos querian etar preparados pues se enfrentarian a varias esculas en distintas ramas para competir en la internacional.

-Ojala no esten practicando sin mi, aunque lo dudo, nadie me supera a mi incluso ese idiota de su amigo- con una sonrisa se introducia en las intalaciones deseadas.

Bueno con esto concluimos el primer capitulo, algunos tendran sus dudas si no es que todos pero creanme que la espera valdra la pena, quiero meter varios cosas que creo muchas veces no c ecplotan al maximo y hacen que la historia se vulva tediosa pero tampoco algo que no pueda pasar en la vida real, como sea espero no caer en lo mismo una y otra vez. Si gustan me pueden dejarme un review queno afecte a su economia jeje muchas gracias CX.


End file.
